Air Missions
Air missions in CAOS fill a variety of battle field support and utility roles. From bombarding enemy forces to spying on hexes far beyond your front lines. Air points are allocated at the beginning of every turn and do '''not '''roll over between turns. Any air points unspent at the end of the turn simply vanish - always use all of your air points. Planning Air Missions Air missions are conducted by left clicking the air button in the bottom right side of the screen, select the desired mission and then left click on the target hex. For Air Support missions it will also be necessary to designate a specific friendly unit within the hex to target just like you would for artillery fire support. Canceling Air Missions Air missions can be canceled by clicking on the targeted hex and then clicking on the cancel air button in the bottom left side of the HUD, then select the mission that you wish to cancel. Air Superiority Air Superiority functions different from all other air missions. Air Superiority missions are not targeted like other air missions, instead they automatically happen during turn resolution as long as there are air units with an air superiority unit focus in the Air Command. Each side's total air superiority values (a combination of total air superiority missions and the combat value and cohesion of involved air units) compete to decide air superiority and intercept hostile air missions. The side that achieves air superiority will inflict greater damage on hostile air units. If total air supremacy can be achieved then the majority of the opponents air missions can be intercepted. If neither side is able to achieve air superiority then the results of air combat will be mixed. Aerial Bombardment Aerial Bombardment is similar to artillery barrage in that it bombards an enemy hex and can inflict collateral casualties. But Aerial Bombardment is unique in several regards. * Aerial Bombardment '''always '''occurs on impulse 0. Meaning it can be used to pin units on impulse 1. * Aerial Bombardment cannot be targeted against a specific type of unit. It will attack all hostile units in the hex equally. Air Support Air Support functions identically to artillery Fire Support. Air Support targets a friendly unit and air support will lend support points to any combat that the targeted unit is involved in. Additionally, air support counts as a combined arms category and when combined with infantry, armor and artillery is the only way to reach a combined arms modifier of +75%. Restrictions on Air Support * Air support '''cannot '''be used to support a unit that is executing a hasty assault. * Only one air support mission can be planned per hex. Aerial Interdiction Aerial Interdiction is a highly specialized air mission that increases the movement cost of a targeted hex for enemy units during turn resolution. Additionally it may inflict cohesion damage on units passing through the hex. Aerial interdiction is potentially an incredibly dangerous air mission if used wisely on hexes such as broken terrain or mountains it can significantly slow down an advancing enemy force or even make roads through mountain passes temporarily impassible to enemy mechanized units. * Increases movement cost of targeted hex for enemy units. * Negates the movement benefits from roads and trails. Aerial Reconnaissance Aerial Reconnaissance is the primary way in CAOS to extend your line of sight far beyond your lines. Air Recon always extends a light of sight 2 hexes in every direction around the targeted hex and always takes place in the last impulse of a turn - impulse 9. * Extends line of sight 2 hexes in every direction around the target. Air Zones Air zones represent areas of air supremacy for both sides where their aircraft can operate essentially unchallenged. Paradrops and most naval invasions can only be conducted inside of a friendly airzone. Air zones are currently only used in the Operation Husky scenario and are expanded by capturing more airfields. Air Zone Overlay You can check friendly and enemy air zones at any time by pressing the air zone overlay button in the top left side of the screen. Currently the only scenario where air zones are present is Operation Husky. Anti-Aircraft The Anti-Aircraft value of the targeted hex can dramatically reduce the efficiency of air missions. The higher the concentration of Anti-Aircraft points in the targeted or adjacent hex the weaker an air mission will be and the more cohesion loss the air unit carrying out the mission will take. Some air missions are more vulnerable to different types of anti-aircraft. Heavy Anti-Aircraft This category includes medium anti-aircraft weapons such as the 8.8cm FlaK 36 or QF 3.7" Guns. Heavy Anti-Aircraft (or HAA) is highly effective against Aerial Bombardment and Recon missions. It is less effective against Air Strike and Interdiction Missions. Heavy Anti-Aircraft also protects adjacent hexes with half of its AA value. Medium Anti-Aircraft This category includes medium anti-aircraft weapons such as the 3.7cm FlaK 36 or 40mm Bofors. Medium Anti-Aircraft (or MAA) is effective against Air Strike, Interdiction and Aerial Bombardment missions. Medium Anti-Aircraft also protects adjacent hexes with half of its AA value. Light Anti-Aircraft This category includes light anti-aircraft weapons such as 2cm Flak 38s to .50 caliber machineguns. Light Anti-Aircraft (or LAA) only affects the hex it is in and is effective against Air Strike and Interdiction missions.